Heroes: A Second Beginning
by KINGdaivd
Summary: Starting at four months since the events of last season..Claire meets a new hero and it isn't West...Peter wasn't discovered in a shipyard and things are just heating up..read
1. Chapter 1

**Superdigidude**: **This is my first heroes fanfic so I appreciate creative criticism but not really**

**Summary: **After the finale of season one things have returned to "normal". The heroes have gone onto their new lives. But as an old enemy returns a new threat will arise and the heroes find themselves once again united to fight.

Disclaimer: I do not own heroes or any of its characters, though I wish I did

* * *

_Dave Torres_

**Costa Verde, CA.**

'Damn it I'm going to be late for school' thought Dave as he tried to hurry down the block. He came to a halt and looked around. "No one's around" he said to himself and with that he zoomed off at supersonic speed.

Dave was your average teenager if you took away the super speed powers. He had never believed his powers to be a curse. In fact he maybe over used them in some cases but that was rare. Today he wore an element t-shirt with a pair of jean shorts. His brown hair came down to his eyebrows which was a first since he usually kept it cut.

Now Dave was approaching the school when he saw a beautiful blonde headed girl running towards the school. Then he saw a car heading towards her. Acting instictivly he ran so fast time itself seemed to slow down. Grabbing the beautiful blonde he fell to the side walk in an awkward position.

"Are you two alright?" asked the teen driver.

"Yea we're fine" said the blonde.

"Well unless you have a death wish watch out" he said before heading off to park.

"Um...thanks" said the blonde as she got up with the help of Dave.

"No problem..." "Claire, my names Claire" said Claire.

"Hi, Claire, I'm Dave and you should be a little more careful" said Dave as they headed in.

"First day jitters I guess" replied Claire.

"Don't worry there's nothing to be scared of in this school, unless you count the cheerleading squad. In which every member has either a boob job or some sort of plastic surgery" said Dave getting a laugh out of Claire.

"Hey, I used to be a cheerleader" said Claire somewhat defensively.

"You don't seem the type" said Dave.

"Yea well what I can't figure is how you came from nowhere" said Claire with a questioning look.

"Everyone has their secrets" said Dave as they entered the class for the final bell.

* * *

"Hut!" Dave was handed the ball as they played a scrimmage for P.E. class. He grabbed the hand off and was tackled after a few yards.

"Is that all you got, Torres?" asked one of the other kids as Dave got up.

"Alright, come on huddle up. Dave we're gonna run it again they won't expect it" said the QB.

They lined up again and Dave was handed the football. Again the linebacker came towards him, but this time he used his edge, ducking under his arm he had a clear break for the touchdown. While the team cheered he noticed Claire on the bench grabbing some water.

"Hey stranger" he greeted.

"Hi, that was a nice touchdown" complimented Claire.

"Thanks" said Dave as he grabbed a water. "Why don't you go join the cheerleading squad?"

"What after you made such a great image of them?" joked Claire.

"Haha, Well you said you were on the a team" said Dave.

"Exactly, _were_ meaning in the past, volleyball's my new thing" she explained.

"Really, well you'd look good doing anything" said Dave making Claire blush. "Anyway I'd better get back to the game or Coach Teal will flip. See you after school?"

"Defiantly" said Claire.

Claire looked in the direction of the cheerleading team and was somewhat sadden. Cheerleading had been a major part of her life before everything drastically changed. Now that she thought of it, the change really started when Peter showed up at her school. That sent her on a journey that would change her forever. Pushing Peter out of her thoughts for now she headed back to the game.

* * *

"Hey you" called a voice from behind Claire as she was at her locker.

Claire turned to see it was the driver of the car she almost hit. "Um hi"

"You know you should be more careful" he said. "Stepping in front of cars isn't exactly safe."

"Uh, yea sorry about that" said Claire brushing hair out of her face.

"It's okay it made my day interesting" said the teen. "I'm-"

"Wes, what's up man?" asked Dave as he came up to Claire's locker.

"Dave" said Wes not as enthusiastically.

"Not trying to kill Claire here again are you?" joked Dave.

"Well you'd be able to save her with your amazing speed wouldn't you" shot Wes. Dave gave Wes a glare as he smirked back.

"Claire you ready to go?" asked Dave.

"Yea" said Claire happy to escape the tension between the two boys. "SO what's up between you two?" asked Claire as they walked away.

"Nothing, I've known Wes for awhile and we just don't see eye to eye on some things" replied Dave.

"If you say so" said Claire. She didn't know what it was but something about this guy was different. What ever it was she's find out soon.

Wes flew into his bedroom window after going to Claire's house.

"Wow, spying on the new girl, that's a new one" said Dave from a chair in his room. "You're mom let me in."

"What do you want?" asked Wes calmly.

"I could ask you the same thing, you always tell me to use my powers for a purpose, and here you are flying to get a peep at Claire" said Dave standing up. "What do you want with her?"

"Listen, Dave, I think she's one of us" said Wes.

"You mean she has powers?"

"Yea I'm not sure how I know but I can just tell" continued Wes. "If I can get her to admit it we can have another ally."

"So let's say you're right and she admits it, what's going to happen?" challenged Dave. "I don't mind the casual save a citizen but you sound like you wanna start a justice league or something. This is the real world Wes, people wont just take us in like some heroes"

"We'll never see eye to eye on this Dave" replied Wes. "And what's your intrest in Claire?"

"She's hot" said Dave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wes" With that Dave exited his room and house before zooming home.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where am I" asked Peter Petrelli as he walked around.

He was surrounded by nothing but a white landscape. "Who am I?" Everything he ever knew he could not remember. His powers, name, family, the events that had occurred over the past year, were all a blank sheet to him. Suddenly voices began to fill his head and their was a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Superdigidude: Alright I jus finished watching the new heroes n im gonna take the advice of 1 of my reviewers and try to change things up...

* * *

Peter shielded his eyes from the light with his hand. When the light subsided he looked and realized he was in a city. He looked around and saw banners covered many of the buildings.

"Vote Petrelli"

One read. He felt the name should mean something to him but nothing registered in his mind. Then he recognized a young man with long hair that covered half his face. It was himself, or was it? He couldn't remember, but gut instinct told him that is what he used to look like.

"Nathan" his self called out. A man in a suit turned around to face him.

"What is it?" asked Nathan.

"I did it again" he said in a lowered tone. This Nathan character he had some sort of relation with him, figured Peter.

"Now you listen to me, you cannot fly, its best you just forget whatever you think you did" said Nathan before stepping into a limo.

Was he mental or could he really fly? Peter had no idea which was true. This vision wasn't much help, he still didn't know who _he_ was. Now he needed to find this Nathan man, he could tell him. Suddenly there was another blind light and Peter had to shield his eyes...

* * *

"Claire, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library to research our lab project" said West as he walked up next to Claire after class.

"Uh, sure when do you wanna go?" she asked.

"Claire, West, my best friends" said Dave before West could answer. "Well not really you West, but Claire how is it goin?"

"Wow Dave you got over here fast" said West with an expressionless face. "Isn't your class across the school?"

Dave shot him a glare before responding. "Well I couldn't let you seduce Claire now could I?"

"Alright boys let's calm down" said Claire sensing the tension. "Whoa!!" Dave and West watched as Claire fell forward. Dave went to catch her at super speed but he hesitated and was too late. Claire smashed into the pavement and broke her nose.

"Shit" cursed Claire as she tried to fix her nose.

"Are you alright?" asked West as he turned Claire over. Dave and he stared in amazement as Claire's nose was perfectly fine. What Claire didn't realize was she still had blood on her face that just sealed up.

"Awesome" said Dave.

"I told you she was like us" said West almost in a whisper.

Then it hit Claire what they had just seen. "Wait I can explain" she said hurriedly.

"No need" said Dave. Before West could say anything Claire and Dave were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Bitch" cursed West as he headed off.

Dave came to a halt in Sydney, Australia.

"Whoa" said Claire in amazement. She got out of Dave's arms and looked around. She saw the famous Sydney landmark and new it was real.

"You're not alone" said Dave. He had the urge to expose West but decided against it.

"I never would've guessed" said Claire. "Is that how you saved me on the first day?"

"Yup" Dave replied. "But apparently you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He joked. "So anywhere in particular you wanna go?"

* * *

Reading, Pennsylvania

A smoldering trial of fire surrounded a row of homes. In the distance a man in a red hood was walking away as sirens pulled up.

"Hey, buddy, did you see what happen here?" asked a man you came up as he dialed 911.

The hooded man simply stared at him before his whole body became lit with fire and he took off into the night sky...

New York, New York

Nathan Petrelli looked into the sky. He had recently shaven but that didn't change things. His brother was gone, well that's what everyone told him. He couldn't lose hope though it was the last piece of sanity he had left. As he searched the sky that four months ago he had flown into he saw a fiery streak fly across the sky.

It couldn't be, but it had to be some sort of sign. Standing up Nathan prepared to lift off. Could he still? Within seconds he was in the air following this thing that left an easy enough trail. Whoever this was they hadn't noticed Nathan yet because he continued flying, where he was going.

Suddenly the man turned around and fired a fire ball towards Nathan causing him to move abruptly. Smiling, satisfied, he continued on his journey losing his tail.

Nathan opened his eyes to see the man or thing was gone. With no other choice he headed back to New York...

The fire man arrived at a smile house in the middle of a jungle. He noticed the door was open and entered with caution. Looking around he saw a dead woman on the floor. It was a shame, but had to be done eventually.

"Good, soon he will recover" spoke the man. "And vengeance will be mine."

* * *

Hawaii Islands

"I never knew going to Hawaii could be so..." Claire thought of the right word.

"Beautiful" said Dave.

"Exciting actually" corrected Claire.

"I was talking about you" said Dave and before Claire could do or say anything he leaned in and kissed her. Claire wrapped her arms around him before they broke the kiss.

"Wow" said Claire.

"Yea" agreed Dave.

"You know we gotta get back" said Claire reluctantly.

"Really?" protested Dave.

"Really" said Claire with a grin. Dave picked her up bridal style and zoomed off back to California.

* * *

Unknown Location

Peter opened his eyes to an unexpected sight. A young woman with blonde hair, staring directly at him.

"Peter" she said.

Peter didn't answer. He looked at her then looked around and realized she must be talking to him.

"You don't remember anything do you?" she questioned.

Peter shook his head before replying. "Who are you?"

"I was sent here to find you, and bring you in" she answered. "But I'm not going to"

"What?" asked Peter curious as to why she was supposed to bring him in and why she wasn't going to.

"I'm like you" she said and raised her arm. Peter watched in amazement as sparks flew from her hand.

"Whoa, I can't do anything like that" said Peter in disbelief.

"Yes, you can Peter" she said moving towards him. "And I'm going to help you remember." With that there was another flash of blinding light and the two were taken away.


End file.
